Ogada Nosa Fasu
Ogada Nosa Fasu (also known as Ogodmah Nosea facksyou) is yet another unimportant person we decided to put on Gruntipedia. Brother of Igido Nosa Hurru, he is one of the meanest Hunters of all. Yet he died within minutes of showing up in the Hula Hoop games. He was born just like all Hunters... under a rock somewhere like Igido and Tartar Sauce. He joined the Covie army at age 10. After a day of training he got a shiny new shield and a shiny new cannon. Hunters like shiny things, just like everyone. Like most Hunters, Ogada lost his job at Fudruckers for indecent exposure to some kids. Ogada went on a rage and nearly leveled High Charity and was sent to the Hula hoop to keep his asshole ways awayawayaway from the Testicle chins,He is the creator of the stomach plating. Work at the Alpha Hula Hoop Ogada was able to open his own business, a whorehouse known as The Control Room. He got hoe Jackholes and hoe Elites and hoe Apes and unleashed them. He soon killed the hoe Apes because they fucking stank. Igido was there too but we're not talking about him because he's a knave. Ogada got a daily income of a hundred space cash and was able to buy a stream slime cannon. Ogada named this moment as Ima Chargin Mah Lazar which he did and he kept it charged. After Igido called Sucka 'Zombee a prick Ogada called Sucka a frick. Sucka got some gas and a match, went over to the whorehouse and lit it. Ogada shot Sucka's balls off afterwards and then pwnd some earthies. The Silent Cartographer After leaving the Control Room level, Ogada went to the Silent Cartographer level with his bro to kill MC. Hunters are slow so they had to shoot down a Pelican and steal some Rocket Lawn Chairs to use as jet packs and were able to move around the island really fast. They arrived just in time to the map room door to get a message from Sucka on their blackberries. The message read: OMG, TEH MC BL3W UP MY M3N! WTF! H3 B3 C0M1N 4T U WITH A C4R. RUN! Ogada sent a message back saying WHAT THE FUCK? But Sucka already bugged out to hide in a cardboard box and had no bars. Ogada heard the MC's Prius coming and he wanted to wreck it. Then came the moment known as Ima Fyrin Mah Lazar and he blew up the Prius. Ogada jumped so high in the air that he touched the sky and landed on a n00b, pulping him. Ogada drank the n00b up like orange juice and killed another noob with his Laser. The Master Thief started flinging rockets at Ogada but missed. But some dick had covered the ground with syrup, most likely a Jackhole, and Ogada slipped. MC started bashing him. As MC beat him, Ogada thought he saw an image of Cortana stripping in front of him and he immediately hurled his big mac. The stench made MC back away and blow Ogada up with a rocket. "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGG!" said Ogada. People he Killed *You *Me *Him *Her *Them *Us *All y'all *100 whores *101 dalmatians (animal abusing bastard) *2 noobs *Your Mom *Your Disabled Little Brother (how could he be so heartless?) *Jack the Ripper *Zach *42578990312 Grunts *A cat (another animal? Who is he? Michael Vick?) *A Bestbuy employee *A Noobasauras Rex *That hobo down the street *Jimmy Neutron *Some Jackasses *John Fitzgerald Kennedy (sniped with a fuel rod cannon. Nasty.) *2Pac AND Biggie *Bob Hope *God knows who else... Category:Hunters